


Molten

by salakavala



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aesir Loki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Gratuitous Smut, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotun Thor, Knotting, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 20:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salakavala/pseuds/salakavala
Summary: Perhaps Loki had been careless, overconfident; he had never lost himself in the presence of any alpha before. Or perhaps no preparations would have protected him against the way Thor affected him. Whichever the case, it hardly made a difference now.Loki makes a trip to Jotunheim.





	Molten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hjbender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/gifts).

> This is extremely self-indulgent and that's all the warning you're going to need. This is also my attempt to find the ability to write again, so behold, my first alpha/omega dynamics fic!
> 
> Gifted to hjbender, who tagged me in a six steamy sentences challenge on tumblr, and whose enthusiastic response to the result was what kept driving me to write out those sentences into this fic even when I felt I had lost all my words.

The Frost Giant's seed was still burning in Loki's raw-fucked throat when he bracketed Loki's much slighter frame between his thick thighs and plunged into Loki's untried cunt.

Loki didn't put up any resistance. He was too far gone in his heat for anything else than a silent scream as the Jotun's enormous cock breached him, filling him where no one – nothing – ever had before. It hurt – it hurt so much, and Thor wasted no time in pillaging what he had now made his, relentless and unheeding of Loki's cries. But it hurt so _right,_ too; it meant success at gaining the thorough attention of a powerful alpha, which fed to a strange satisfaction beginning to coil somewhere within Loki, intoxicating his already heat-addled mind even further. He didn't care about the pain – he didn't care about anything that wasn't Thor's cock or his overpowering scent filling all of Loki's senses.

It had been that thick, heady scent that had been Loki's undoing to begin with, that had called to something primal deep in his very core and turned him needy and sopping wet in but a few seconds in the worst possible moment. He had been successful at sneaking his way into Jotunheim, had gone unnoticed in the high hallways of Laufey's palace. Had he not encountered Laufey's infamous runt in the otherwise vacant hallway, he would have become the first Asgardian in ages to make it into Laufey's treasury and see the rumoured Casket of the Ancient Winters with his own eyes.

Perhaps Loki had been careless, overconfident; he had never lost himself in the presence of any alpha before. Or perhaps no preparations would have protected him against the way Thor affected him. Whichever the case, it hardly made a difference now.

Loki had seen the exact moment when his own scent had hit Thor. The Jotun's head had whipped around, his crimson eyes seemingly finding and focusing on Loki even before Loki's invisibility spell had wavered and failed him. Thor's nostrils had flared, he had rounded on Loki in mere moments, and Loki, despite vaguely realising somewhere in the back of his mind that he should run, had let him.

Had welcomed him.

Loki's wail echoed in the frozen hallways as Thor mounted him, pulling Loki's head back by the hair as he ploughed Loki's waiting cunt with all his might. Loki could only claw uselessly at the icy floor, knees slipping, only kept in place by Thor's hold on his hips as Thor fed his cock into him with long, powerful thrusts. Thor's was the first cock to breach Loki's folds – the _only_ cock, too, should Thor knot him – and for the first time in his life Loki understood the deep, profound satisfaction of being filled… of being bred. He moaned; he needed this alpha's seed, and not in his mouth. He needed it deeper. He needed it _inside_.

Thor grunted and pinned Loki's chest to the ground with a large palm between his shoulder blades, following suit and covering Loki's back with his enormous bulk. Loki's head reeled with the intoxicating sensation of being so completely and overwhelmingly surrounded by the alpha, Thor's puffs of breath hot on his skin, Thor's guttural growls now directly in his ear. Loki mewled, arching his back in the sweet mixture of pleasure and pain, canting his holes for his alpha's pleasure, displaying his willingness and begging for his knot. Alphas only sired their offspring while knotting; Loki was desperate to prove that he was worthy of Thor's.

Thor growled in approval and bore down on him with such vigour that Loki's knees finally began sliding apart on the floor, slippery with his own slick constantly trickling down his thighs. Thor was pressing him all but flat on the floor with his bulk, keeping only Loki's hips off the ground with an arm around his waist. His free hand landed on Loki's thigh, now near parallel to the floor, and grabbed it in a hard to grip to pull Loki back on his cock as he kept thrusting in. Thor was losing his rhythm; the pressure was rising, the intensity was pushing Loki closer and closer and closer, and Thor was so big, so hard, so _much--_

Loki came with a long whine, his pussy pulsating with the intensity of his release and come spurting from his entirely neglected cock. He shook in hot and cold waves, the glacial floor a stark contrast to the heat of their coupling, and were it not for Thor's arm around his hips, he would have collapsed entirely. But his alpha held on to him, and didn't relent even when Loki's body no longer shuddered with the aftershocks. Instead, Thor drove into him in a renewed frenzy, ignoring Loki's pained whines. Loki, unthinkingly, made a weak attempt to crawl away from the unrelenting stimulation, but his alpha growled in warning, tightening his grip on Loki and reminding him of his place. Thor's teeth sank into his neck, and when Thor, content with the mark he had left, pressed his lips to it, Loki tilted his head to show more of his throat as both an apology and an acknowledgement of his alpha's control.

He moaned when Thor accepted his offering, and when Thor nipped at his neck just below his ear, Loki's need spiked again. Thor hadn't come yet – but he needed to, or Loki would know no true contentment. He needed his alpha to fill him, to brand him, to make Loki his.

“Please,” he sobbed, angling his hips for his alpha's utmost pleasure. “Please, please, please, please -”

Thor groaned, and fucked deep into him, and jerked to a halt.

For one terrifying moment Loki thought that Thor was going to pull out, to leave him _empty_. A desperate cry formed in the back of his throat, but before it could fall from his lips, Thor's hips jerked against his, and then a sharp pain pierced Loki from his cunt to his lungs. The knot! Thor had pushed his knot into Loki, and now it was swelling inside him, preparing Loki's womb for Thor's seed so that none of it would go to waste.

Thor was knotting him. Thor had chosen him. Thor would fill him, breed him -

Thor rutted his swelling knot deeper, deeper inside, stretching Loki's hole impossibly wide, and the sharp pain of it had Loki crying out and trying to wiggle away from the intrusion even as he, conflictingly, welcomed it. But his body was no longer his own – it only functioned on instincts and sensation alone, even when one warred with the other.

Thor's teeth at the nape of his neck stopped him again, but this time it was gentler; a reassurance, and a reminder of who Loki had submitted to.

The hold on his neck spoke to some deep-rooted instinct inside Loki. He fell completely pliant, and only whimpered quietly as Thor's knot reached its full girth, but he took it all obediently. His alpha had chosen him. He would fill Loki not only with his seed, but with child, too, and Loki would carry it for him, and feed it on his breast while Thor got him heavy with another one. He would never have to feel hollow again, never burn through his heats in a feverish delirium. From now on, he had a mate to care for him.

With the knot now fully secured inside Loki, Thor finally, finally released his seed. A new flare of want shot through Loki as he felt it filling him. It was perfection, it was the ultimate satisfaction in the very core of his being where nothing had ever reached before, and all the while Thor kept them locked together in the most intimate way imaginable. Thor's large palm pressed against Loki's belly, firm, but not rough. Possessive. _Proud._

Loki couldn't help his wanton mewling as he took it, all of it. Heat kept simmering on a low flame in his sex, tingling everywhere Thor had handled him. His alpha's possessive touch on his belly felt titillating, as if Thor was holding Loki in place, making sure he remained stuffed and steady. Making sure he conceived.

The thought had Loki moaning aloud. He couldn't wait for Thor's seed to take root inside him – he needed it, needed to feel it. Needed his mate to feel and to see the fruit of his fertility, too, to spur his desire for Loki so that he would fill Loki again and again. For nothing was more desirable to an alpha than a willing, fertile omega, and nothing as satisfying to an omega than a sated alpha.

Were he in his right mind, Loki would have been horrified – that he, Prince of Asgard, had not only been caught trespassing the Giants' lands, he was now also ceding himself to a Jotun alpha, to Laufey's brute of a runt no less. That he had mated with him – begged to be bred by him. Odin would be enraged.

But for now, with Thor's knot still swollen inside him, ensuring that Thor's seed took root in him, all Loki could do was purr in worn-out contentment. Thor would be a devoted and attentive mate, he could already tell – and that would be even before Loki began to show. Thor would take care of all Loki's needs; Loki could rest safe in the knowledge that with his alpha, he would never have to be empty again.

Drowsiness spread over him like a warm blanket, Thor's bulk a pleasant weight on him. Loki's eyes fluttered shut.

A sudden tug of teeth on Loki's earlobe startled him out of his reverie. Hot breath tickled his cooling skin, a wet tongue tasting the sweat on it. His alpha's low voice slithered into his ear like honey. “You think I'm done with you already, little prince?”

Thor ground his hips against Loki's, demanding, and Loki's insides jolted with anticipation.

“_Think again.”_


End file.
